Zarya Moonwolf
"T''ime to Howl!"'' -''Zarya releasing her Mysticon animal: the Wolf. '''Zarya Moonwolf' is a main character of Mysticons. Taken from her home village and parents at a young age, Zarya lives in the bustling, boisterous streets of the Undercity. A street-smart scoundrel with charm, Zarya lives by her instincts. Even though Zarya is tough, she has a strong sense of loyalty to her friends. While the elite might look down on where she lives, Zarya loves the Undercity. Zarya never goes anywhere without Choko, her pet Foz, a cute little furball with a long tail and huge white-pink, floppy ears. When Zarya transforms, she becomes the second arrow-blasting Mysticon Ranger. She is voiced by Nicki Burke. History Before being chosen as "Mysticon Ranger" by the Dragon Disc Zarya was an orphan at "Mrs. Sparklebottom's Sanctuary" before being adopted by her parents. At a young age, Zarya was taken from her adopted parents by Captain Kaos (we learn about this in "Mutiny Most Fowl") and forced to become a "Sky Pirate". After taking over Captain Kaos' ship she leaves her pirating life and becomes the "Robin Hood" of the Undercity. Personal Appearance Zarya has purple hair and wears a blue jacket under a sleeveless shirt with a wolf symbol on it and wears dark blue pants with brown boots. When she turns into Mysticon Ranger, the tips of her hair turn white and she wears a blue shirt and pants with a cape. When she was younger, she wore her hair in a ponytail wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie jacket with a wolf symbol, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality She's headstrong, rough, tough, hard-nosed, short-tempered and tomboyish orphan who does her best to help the other orphans and cares for Choko and Piper. Mystical Abilities As Mysticon Ranger she wields a mystical short-bow which fires mystical arrows of lightning-like bolts of energy. She is a skilled fighter and actress, enough to fool captain Kaos. She also has street smarts, the advantage of growing up an orphan. Trivia Background * She was raised in a small village in some remote location of Gemina. It is was there she had befriended Kitty Boon and her younger brother Kasey. * As a memento of her adopted mother, she has had a gold pendant with a forest green-colored stone, which was stolen by Captain Kaos but was reclaimed by Zarya years later. * As fraternal twin sister to Princess Arkayna, she was born on the tenth day of the Dragon at the stroke of midnight, is fifteen years old, and of royal blood. * The actual color of her birth gem remains to be seen, as it was purposefully replaced with the blue-green birth gem of another fifteen-year-old orphaned girl who once resided in Mrs. Sparklebottom's sanctuary- Proxima Starfall. * Her name means "fragrant plum blossom." * Her favorite food is snorg balls. * Her least favorite food is scrambled basilisk eggs. * Her favorite band is the orc-bash group Rage Against the Mage. Notes * For some reason, she has a dislike of pen-like quills or having a diary of her own. * In "The Coronation" while Gawayne uses the full address of Mysticon Dragonmage he simply calls Zarya, "the blue one". * In ''An Eye for an Eye'', Zarya has a list of people who pick on her or others. * In "Scourge of the Seven Skies", she is expelled from the team as her actions had made her "a disgrace to the Mysticons", only to rejoin the team in the next episode. * As of "Skies of Fire", Kitty becomes the second person outside of the core group to know that she is a Mysticon; being the first to transform back into her normal attire. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 7.11.47 PM.png Image.png Image.jpeg YoungZarya.jpg Zarya .png Zarya mysticons.png Zaryajpg.jpeg Mysticons-101-16x9-3.jpg Zaria.png Revenge spell.png Zaria devious .png Sisters in Arms Zarya.png Zarya the cordiation .png Zarya a girl and her gum lump .png Avatar065.png Zarya battle on .png Arkayna & Zarya.jpeg BabyZarya.jpg MysticonTodderRanger.jpg File:IMG_1157.png File:Twin_Dragons.jpg MermaidZarya.jpg IMG 0002.png Videos Meet the Mysticons! ZARYA|Zarya Moonwolf: Mysticon Ranger Links Category:Females Category:Mysticons Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Royalty